codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Ruff
Michelle Ruff is an American voice actress who was born on September 27, 1967 in Detroit, Michigan. She is known for her voice acting in anime and video games. Some of her notable roles include: Chi in Chobits, Rukia Kuchiki in Bleach, Aoi Sakuraba in Ai Yori Aoshi, Yoko Littner in Gurren Lagann, Linda Stotch in Charizard Z to present and Yuki Nagato in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. In the more recent Resident Evil games, she voices Jill Valentine. Michelle voices Princess Euphemia in Code Geass. Filmography Anime * Akira – Kaori (Animaze dub) * Angel Tales – Ran (Goldfish) * Ai Yori Aoshi – Aoi Sakuraba * Arc the Lad – Meril * Battle B-Daman – Marilyn * Bleach series and movies – Rukia Kuchiki, Mahana Natsui, Tobiume (spirit), Zabimaru (snake spirit), Dark Rukia * Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan – Chieri Ono * Blue Dragon – Kluke * Boys Be... – Aki Mizutani * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan – Moe * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card – Tomoyo Daidouji * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran – Miyao * Chobits – Chi, Freya * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion – Euphemia li Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia(Young), Arthur (the cat), Mutsuki Minase * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Shizuka Hayama * DearS – Miu * DeVedasy – Naoki Matsudo * Di Gi Charat – Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * Digimon Frontier – Zoe Orimoto, Kazemon, Zephyrmon * Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon – Zoe Orimoto/Kazemon * Digimon Fusion – Sparrowmon, Mrs. Kudo (Ep. 30 onwards) * Digimon Tamers – Lopmon, Antylamon * Digimon Data Squad – Michelle Crier * Disgaea – Etna * .hack//Liminality – Mai Minase * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Mitsuki Sanada * Duel Masters 2.0 – Yumama * Durarara!! – Anri Sonohara * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works – Saber * Fate/Zero – Aoi Tohsaka, Martha McKenzie * Fighting Spirit – Mari Iimura * Gad Guard – Aiko Mary Harmony * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo – Eugenie Danglars * Gate Keepers – Kaoru Konoe * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Togusa's Wife * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex Solid State Society – Tachikoma, Togusa's Wife * Great Teacher Onizuka – Urumi Kanzaki * Girls Bravo – Miharu Sena Kanaka * Gungrave – Maria Asagi * Gun Sword – Carmen 99 * Gurren Lagann – Yoko Littner * Hanaukyo Maid Team – Konoe Tsurugi * Hand Maid May – Kasumi Tani * Haré+Guu – Addy * Idaten Jump – Yuki * IGPX Microseries – Suzaku * IGPX TV Series – Elisa Doolittle * Jungle De Ikou – Nami * K'' – Sumika Inaba * ''Kamichu! – Martian * Kannazuki no Miko – Chikane Himemiya * Kekkaishi – Miki Hatori * Koi Kaze – Kaname Chidori * Kyo Kara Maoh! – Anissina von Karbelnikoff * Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne series – Lan (credited as Sophie Roberts) * Last Exile – Alvis E. Hamilton, Tatiana Wisl * Le Portrait de Petit Cossette – Cossette d'Auvergne * Leave it to Piyoko – Rabi~en~Rose (Hikaru Usada) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar – Saga Bergman * Love Hina – Nyamo Namo * Lucky ☆ Star – Tsukasa Hiiragi, Minami Iwasaki * Lupin III Part II – Fujiko Mine (Pioneer/Geneon) * Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo – Fujiko Mine (Pioneer/Geneon dub) * Lupin III: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine – Fujiko Mine * Marmalade Boy – Miki Koishikawa * MÄR – Princess Snow, Koyuki * Mega Man Star Force – Hope Stelar * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – Yuki Nagato, Miyuki Enomoto * The Melody of Oblivion – Melody of Oblivion * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 – Cecily Fairchild/Berah Ronah * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Mihiro Oiwakken * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team – Kiki Rosita * Naruto – Sasame Fuma, Orochimaru (female body), various * Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel – Emina * Naruto Shippuden – Matsuri, Shiho * Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Bonds – Amaru * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan – Yura Keikain (credited as Sophie Roberts), Kokehime (ep. 18) * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety – Safety/Mrs. Adachi * Paranoia Agent – Tsukiko Sagi * Pilot Candidate – Kizna Towryk * Please Teacher! – Koishi Herikawa * Please Twins! – Koishi Herikawa * Puppet Princess – Princess Rangiku, Miruru * Rave Master – Elie * Real Bout High School – Hitomi Yuuki * Redline – Sonoshee McLaren * Resident Evil: Degeneration – Rani Chawla * Rumiko Takahashi Anthology – (Ep.1) Housewife 1, (Ep.2) Yukari, (Ep.8) Kobato * Rurouni Kenshin – Sekihara Tae, Sanjo Tsubame * Sailor Moon – Luna (Viz dub) * Sakura Wars: The Movie – Sumire Kanzaki * Samurai Champloo – Yatsuha * Samurai Girls: Rise of The Elements – Aria Sayoka * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School – Hitomi Yuki[ * Scrapped Princess – Winia Chester, Celia * S-CRY-ed – Ayase Tarada, Keika * Speed Racer X – Mra. Lelyveld * Stellvia – Yayoi Fujisawa * Stitch! – Hazuki, Mrs. Sickly, various * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie – Sakura Kasugano * Street Fighter Alpha Generations – Sakura Kasugano * Trigun – Lina * Tokko – Ryoko Ibuki * Tsukihime, Lunar Legend – Arcueid Brunestud * The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya – Yuki Nagato * The Twelve Kingdoms – Risai * Vampire Knight: Guilty – Juri Kuran, Additional Voices * Vandread – Belvedere Coco * Vanguard Princess (Anime)-Saki Mitonoya * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom – Laila/Gina Angel/Goddess * Witch Hunter Robin – Yurika Doujima * Wolf's Rain – Leara * WXIII: Patlabor the Movie 3 - Noa Izumi * X-TV – Kotori Monou * Zatch Bell! – Naomi, Marylou, Hyde, Sugino, Princess Marie, Nana Baba, Ivy * Zenki – Chiaki Enno * Zetman – Konoha Amagi (credited as Sophie Roberts) Category:English voice actors Category:Voice actors